GAME SETUP
Game Set Up We declare some cabinet level appointments and other helper roles. We are looking for multiple levels of Collaboration.. Help running the game and help leading the game where you would like your Toons to go. Loot -''' As I mentioned - Cody M would like to hand out ACTUAL ITEMS, not generic items. There will be a market where we can process unwanted items. So Cody M will be looking for a mature list of magic items with a good variety of effects, minor enhancements, random generations. '''Virtual Electrum Pieces - The standard of currency is the VEP LOOTSTUFF: '''Items that are found in the game are typically thought of as lootstuff or trophies Trophies are just magic items or items of value that are found on creatures or in a boss's hoard due to Story. But often in this world things are harvested, dug up or otherwise salvaged from the ruins in a more random way. Lootstuff is a system of divining the type of Numera and goofy magic you find. Character Creation First Night - Second Night - Quests Help Us Help You '''Roles- Mcguirk will be extended on offer to be Secretary of the offense. We would like him to act as our councilor of war. This intent is more around over seeing the CR of the fights to make sure we dont tpk when we want to cakewalk. Kerry will act as the commerce Secretary - His expertise in reducing adjectives and nouns to gold pieces is well known. We hope to arm kerry with the proper tools to behaves as a party wallet. The intent of the game masters is to hand out loot. Kerry will have an advise and consent role in this loot process such that loot can be boiled down to Virtual Electrum Pieces efficiently. Peter is the Secretary of Race Relations and Galvin will help us over see NPC's - Matt and Peter are our "People and Personnel" Guys. If you are thinking of making your own back story and hometown, Peter already did it and knows the ropes. New races and archetypes will be his purview. Matt we have in mind for some NPCs and Vendor types, Political and Faction stuff. Add to this Bensons ability to juggle the 200 inhabitants of SDV and their backgrounds.. and you have a lot of layered detail about people. And finally Sargeant Daley seems to have a good overall understanding of what Cody M is trying to do, so we are thinking about him as a Backstop.. He is the Showrunner. Executive Producer, Responsible for oversight of systems and processes. Mostly you guys can help Cody M not go OVER THE TOP. Y As an NPC First Act will be as the strategic mind behind the Flobel 5th/3rd's local pawn/bank. As a partner to Kerry in the Commerce department Galvin is the Secretary of Vendors. Matt will act as some of the vendors some of the time, but when Kerry needs a vendor- because the player is looking to sell something. Galvin can be his go too. Daley's Sergeant Chuck is already an agent of the "5th 3rd".